Alec's The Pregnant One This Time
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec went through his life thinking he wasn't a carrier. After a drunk mistake, he finds himself pregnant with Jace's child, but alone because Jace wishes to pursue his relationship with Clary. Magnus offers to help Alec, even going so far as to help Alec raise his child. It takes Alec awhile to realize Magnus loves him, and even longer to realize he loves Magnus. Warning: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've got a couple more fics in the works atm and this is one of them :) Hope you enjoy.

A/N2: Slightly AU in which Alec and Jace are still parabatia.

Chapter 1:

Alec crossed his arms under Jace's gaze feeling more self conscious then he thought possible under his eyes and shifted his stance to lean against the piano Jace was sitting at.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Jace finally asked.

"Just what I said," Alec answered. "I'm pregnant.."

"I thought you weren't a carrier," Jace said.

"I guess I was wrong...I never showed signs…" Alec replied. "I was...am as shocked as you."

Jace was quiet again for a minute. Alec could see the shifting emotion's in his eyes before Jace took a deep breath. He carded his hands through his hair. "Alec...I...I love Clary...I'm sorry."

 _I love Clary...I'm sorry…_

That had been nearly three hours ago. Alec had left after that. Didn't even grab his arrows, just walked out of institute.

"You know, a Shadowhunter without his weapons makes for an easy target."

Alec looked up recognizing Magnus's voice and saw the man standing in front of him with his hands in his jacket pockets. His face went from amused to concern when he saw Alec's face.

Alec didn't register what he was doing until he had his arms wrapped around Magnus's waist and his face in his chest as he started crying.

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair.

Alec registered a second choice. It was male as well, but deeper than Magnus's voice. He didn't pay attention to their conversation but the second voice walked off with a growl and an insult towards Shadowhunter's.

"Alec...I need you to stand up for me," Magnus coaxed. "We'll be much more comfortable at my apartment."

Alec pulled away and wiped his eyes. Magnus helped him up and they walked in silence to Magnus's apartment.

The warmth made Alec shudder and his skin prickled with goosebumps.

He sat down on the couch and accepted the cup of tea presented to him.

"I ruined your date," Alec stated.

"Don't be. Man was an animal, and I don't mean just because he was a werewolf. No manners what's so ever," Magnus replied as he sat next to Alec. "What's the matter?"

Alec starred at the cup of tea and felt tears prick his eyes.

"Jace and I...We uh...We had sex. It was a drunk mistake really. He was upset about Clary and I...I was upset with my parents and...I'm pregnant but he...He chose her," Alec whispered the last part. "Just...Just like that."

The tea cup landed on the floor as Alec began crying again.

"He's probably just in shock," Magnus tried to reassure him.

He wrapped an arm around Alec and Alec cried into his chest.

"Having a baby changes things," Magnus added. "Give him some time."

"Time? How much time does he need?" Alec asked getting upset. "He dropped everything to help Clary. She nearly got him killed."

"I know," Magnus nodded and rubbed his back. "But Jace would never just leave you like that Alec. He loves you."

"He doesn't _love_ me," Alec nearly spat the word. "He...He said Clary's name when we had sex. He didn't...He doesn't love me."

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair and Alec relaxed. Either from exhaustion or the feeling.

"That doesn't mean he won't be there for his child," Magnus told him. "Give him a little time to wrap his head around the idea."

Alec nodded a little. "I...could I stay here tonight?"

"Of course," Magnus smiled. "I'm going to run you a bath. You'll feel better."

He cleaned up the broken tea cup with a flick of his wrist and walked down the hall to his room to run the bath.

He found a change of clothes for Alec to wear and left them on the counter before going to make up the guest room.

As appealing as the idea of Alec in his bed was, Alec was vunerable and he didn't want Alec thinking he would take advantage of him.

"I'll be just in the living room if you need me okay?" Magnus told him.

Alec nodded. "Thanks…"

 _I'd anything for you Alec,_ Magnus wanted to say. But he settled for giving him a smile and closing the door softly as Alec fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: It's explained slightly in this chapter, but male shadowhunter's are able to have children as their bodies have adapted to developing a uterus and reproductive organs. Birth is done by C-section.

A/N2: Super glad you guys are liking this idea.

A/N3: Also be on the look out for the sequel to Age is Just A Number~

Two: 

Magnus looked up from the spell book he was reading as Alec walked bleary eyed and a little green around the gills.

"You feeling any better?" Magnus asked.

He got up and turned on the tea kettle to make him some tea.

"I was...then I remembered I have to go back to the institute," Alec answered.

Alec sat down at the counter and folded his arms. "Sorry for sort of just...dumping all this on you...And ruining your date."

"Like I said last night. He was an animal, too much so for my taste," Magnus told him. He looked through the cabinets until he found the herbs he was looking for a and dropped a few into the cup. "As for going home. Would you like me to go with you?"

"I can't ask you to do that," Alec answered. He shook his head and grimaced. "You must have more important things to do."

"Unless, someone is dying or in dire need of my services, I was only going to be doing minor spell translations, and get an early start on my taxes. Of which I can do later," Magnus told him.

"You do taxes?" Alec asked.

"It's not as hard as it seems," Magnus answered. He set down the cup of tea. "That will help with the nausea. I don't have anything for morning sickness though."

Alec drank some of the tea and wrinkled his nose. "This tastes like sweaty socks."

"Drink up," Magnus told him. "You will feel a lot better and you'll look a lot less green."

Alec finished off the tea and Magnus replaced it with a glass of orange juice to wash out the taste.

"I'm going to keep the baby…" Alec said. "Even if Jace decides he doesn't want to be apart of it."

"A Herondale and Lightwood baby," Magnus replied. "Your child is going to be a beautiful sarcastic little heartbreaker. You know that right?"

Alec smiled a bit. "I...wouldn't say no, if you wanted to come back with me, when I tell my parents. Might be safer."

"Alec, they're not going to kick you out if that's what you're worried about," Magnus told him.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Alec replied. "If he's there...with her...Honestly, I think I might punch him."

"I would pay to see that," Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes but did smile a bit more. "I'd prefer not to punch him if I don't have to."

"I know, I just wanted you to smile more," Magnus replied. He finished off his coffee. "We can go now if you like?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Now is good. Just let me change."

* * *

Alec took a deep breath as he walked up to the institute door with Magnus. Logically, he knew his parent's wouldn't kick him out, or disown him. Male carriers among the nephilim was not uncommon. Not when their race was slowly dwindling due to such a short lifespan as a shadowhunter.

Being able to bare children would make his mother happy. She'd get grandchildren and the Lightwood name would be carried on. But that didn't mean he could be nervous as hell.

He relaxed a little when Magnus gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand gently. He let go of Magnus's hand when they walked into the institute and headed for his parent's office where he knew they'd be.

"Alexander, where have you been?" Maryse asked. She frowned when she saw Magnus and Alec automatically shifted his body closer to the man.

"I...I have something I need to tell you," Alec answered. "Where's dad?"

"The Clave called him back to Idris," Maryse told him. "What is it?"

"You can do it Alec," Magnus told him gently.

Alec took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Maryse eyed Magnus.

"Don't look at me. I haven't touched a single hair on his head," Magnus told her. "I'm just here for moral support."

Her gaze shifted back to Alec and her face softened. "You've been seeing someone then?"

"No…" Alec rubbed his arm. "It was a one night kinda thing….I know, who it is, but I'm not going to name names."

"Alexander-"

"He knows who he is, and if he want's to step up that's his choice," Alec interrupted. "I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

Maryse nodded. "We're going to need to make an appointment with a doctor. And you're going to cease field work."

"You're not...mad?" Alec asked.

"Why should I be mad?" Maryse asked. "If you do not wish to name the father that is your choice. We can conduct a DNA test at the appropriate time and-"

"No," Alec interrupted. "No DNA testing."

"Alexander, you can not raise this child by yourself," Maryse said. "The father needs to take responsibility for his actions."

"And if he doesn't want to be a father?" Alec asked. "What then? You want him to resent the child? And I can raise a child just fine on my own."

"If that is what you want, then I will not stop you. Despite, not liking the decision," Maryse told him.

"Guess it's a good thing it's not your decision," Alec replied. "Come on Magnus, I need to tell Izzy."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the office with Magnus easily keeping his fast pace.

"Alec...Alec...Alexander," Magnus grabbed his arm and Alec flinched a little.

"Sorry…" Alec apologized and covered his face with his hands.

"Just take a deep breath," Magnus told him.

Alec dropped his hands to his sides and inhaled before exhaling slowly.

"And again," Magnus said.

Alec did some one more time.

"Now, let's see a smile," Magnus added.

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes but did smile, feeling relatively better. "Still think you prefer being here and dealing my drama and not filing taxes?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Magnus answered.

Alec nodded a little and started walking down the hall to where he knew Isabelle would be.

"Hey," Isabelle smiled when she saw them. "What brings you by Magnus?"

"I've put my moral support hat on," Magnus answered.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and looked at Alec.

"You're going to be an aunt," Alec told her. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh Alec," Isabelle hugged him. "How long have you known?"

"Couple days," he answered. "Mom wants to make an appointment with a doctor but she also wants to do a DNA test…"

"It's Jace isn't it?" She asked.

Alec nodded and hugged her a little tighter.

"I'm sorry Alec…" she sighed.

"Not your fault," he pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Magnus talked some sense into me last night."

"Good," she smiled. "Mom's right about the doctor's though."

"My friend Catarina works at the Beth Israel hospital," Magnus said. "If you're not opposed, I could ask her to give you a check up."

"As long as my mother can't force her to take DNA," alec answered.

"It's too early for that, and no one could ever really force Catarina to do anything. I will go give her a call," Magnus told him. He walked out of the room as he took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alec asked.

"I'm just picturing how fat you're gonna get," Isabelle answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll remember you said that when it's two in the morning and I'm craving pickles and peanut butter….actually, that oddly sounds really good."

"Well we don't have any pickles or peanut butter," Isabelle replied. "But, I'm sure we could go get some."

Alec sighed a little. "This feels so surreal...I never thought I'd actually have a kid you know?"

"But you're happy right?" Isabelle asked.

"I am," he nodded and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N1: Super glad you guys are liking this idea. This one's a little on the short side, please enjoy :)

A/N2: Also be on the look out for the sequel to Age is Just A Number~

Comments are always welcome :)

Lol thanks for that catch BestyLake

Three:

"Alec, you've been the bathroom over an hour already, you need to come out," Isabelle said.

"Try telling that to your future niece or nephew," Alec replied. He gripped the toilet bowl as he emptied his stomach contents and leaned back against the wall after flushing.

"What happened to the tea Magnus's friend gave you?" She asked.

"It's gone," he answered. "I drank it all."

"And you didn't think to ask for more?" She replied.

"I've been a bit preoccupied with being pregnant, and trying to make sure mom doesn't secretly try to run a DNA test," he huffed.

"Alright alright, no need to go and bite my head off," she said. "You're even more bitchy now then you were before you got knocked up."

"If I wasn't puking I would kick you," he told her. He stood up once he was sure his stomach wouldn't revolt and brushed his teeth.

"I was thinking we should go shopping," Isabelle said. "We're going to have to move your room. It's too small to fit anything for a baby. I found the perfect one too. It's got a small adjoining room so we can make that the nursery and then the bathroom's just across the hall. I'm thinking a nice bright yellow. What about you?"

"I'm thinking I really want pancakes drenched in syrup and butter with bacon and hashbrowns," Alec answered. "Strawberry syrup."

"...You just spent two hours puking your guts out…" Isabelle pointed out.

"I know, and I'm starving. So, breakfast?" he asked getting his coat. "My treat?"

"Well, if you're buying," she answered. "Oh...you're gonna have to wear a glamour once you start showing aren't you?"

"Yeah...Have you um...spoken to Jace?" he asked.

"If I speak to him, I might just punch him in the face," Isabelle answered. "You think he'd at least you know, talk to you about it."

"He's with Clary...I doubt he's even told her," Alec shrugged a little.

Isabelle squeezed his hand. "Well screw Jace...oh wait, you already did that."

Alec rolled his eyes but did smile a bit. "I don't need Jace to get through this...I've got you right?"

"Of course you do Alec. I'd never leave my big bro hanging," she replied. "And I know for a fact, a certain warlock is happy to help you with anything."

"Isabelle for the last time, Magnus does not like me that way," Alec said. "And I really doubt he'd like me when I'm having another man's baby."

"I didn't know you were a mind reader," Isabelle replied as they walked outside. "Quick. What am I thinking?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Okay...I see your point…"

He opened the door to Taki's and they found a booth off to the side in the back. He picked his menu up and scanned it already knowing what he was going to order.

"But, say he does like me that way, why would he like me?" Alec asked. "I'm a shadowhunter, our parent's tried to wipe his race out, I got knocked up by some guy I've loved since before we became parabatai..and I've never actually been in a real relationship. I'm probably the worst person to like."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Don't forget emotionally constipated….although, I don't think that'll apply given you're already having mood swings, shut up, you are, but you're also kind, and generous and loyal and handsome. And glowing. Pregnancy suits you."

"Right, new rule, we do not discuss that in public where Mundane might overhear," Alec said. He set his menu down as the waitress got to their table and ordered.

"And he'll have an orange juice, not coffee," Isabelle told the young woman. "You'll thank me later Alec."

He would not admit to pouting but knew Isabelle was probably right and leaned back in his seat. "You're aunt's already trying to get me to eat better. Next thing you know she'll be reading What to Expect When You're Expecting."

Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him. "If I read it it's only because you won't."

"I know what to expect when I'm expecting," Alec replied. He thanked the waitress when she brought their food and picked up his fork. "And it's going to drive all of you crazy."

"You know who it might not drive crazy," Isabelle replied with a knowing smile.

"Izzy no, he's done enough already," Alec said.

"Alec, he wants to help you," she replied. "It's not like Jace is going to be stepping up anytime soon."

Alec stabbed a pancake at the mention of the blond. "I don't think getting involved with someone right now is a good idea."

"I'm not saying you get involved with him," Isabelle replied. "But, is it really a bad idea to let him help? Mom's not really jumping through hoops at the moment, and…" she refrained from saying Jace's name this time and picked up a piece of bacon.

"He's already done so much," Alec repeated."I don't want him to think I'm just using him...I can do this on my own."

"No, you can't," Isabelle replied. "You think you can, but you won't be able to Alec. You're going to need help and there's only so much we can do."

"Since when have you been the voice of reason?" Alec asked.

"Since you got knocked up," she answered with an innocent smile.

He stuck his tongue out at her and picked up a pancake. "So what are you suggesting?"

"Well, you can start by calling Magnus and ask him if he's got anymore of the tea that will make you feel better," Isabelle answered. "Then ask if him if he wants to help you pick out things for the nursery."

"I thought we were going to pick out things," Alec frowned.

"We were, but Simon just texted me," Isabelle answered holding up her phone. "He wants to hang out."

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Alec asked.

"What plan?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Alec answered. He ate a piece of bacon. "Tell Simon I said hi."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The long awaited fourth chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to get one up, I just started school again and I'm just starting to get the right rhythm. Hope you all enjoy :)

 **Four**

Magnus blinked and sat up at the instant buzzing that was his doorbell and looked around his apartment. He winched bringing a hand to his head and carefully stood up. He picked his way over the papers scattered over the floor and swore a little when he banged his shin on the coffee table and buzzed whoever it was up.

"...Did I come at a bad time?" Alec asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Sorry about the mess...I fell asleep on the couch last night after a client had a fit when I wouldn't change her contract for the fifth time," he answered. He waved his hand dismissively.

"What can I do for you? Catarina gave me some extra of that tea she recommended for you," Magus added as he walked to the kitchen.

"Ah...I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping…" Alec answered awkwardly. "My sister sort of ditched me and...you're the only other person with fashion taste and um...that came out bad."

He blushed a little and rocked back and forth on his heels. Magnus smiled.

"I'd love to go shopping with you Alec. Just let me shower and change. Make yourself comfortable okay?" Magnus told him.

Alec nodded and picked his way over the disaster area that was Magnus's living room and started to sit on the couch when there was a small mew.

A small tabby poked it's head out from under a blanket and stared at Alec.

"Chairman Meow. I've been looking all over for you," Magnus scolded the cat as he picked him up. "This is Alec. Be nice okay?" He kissed the cat's head before setting him down and going to his room.

Alec shook his head with a small smile and walked around the living room. He picked up the papers scattered around and set them neatly on the coffee table and picked up a few odds and ends.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at a high heel he found lodged between one of the chair cushions and set it by the door with the other shoes.

Magnus returned twenty minutes later with his hair pulled back into a small bun with dark green chopsticks in a match dark green t-shirt with a black vest and grey skinny jeans. He had on calf high black riding boots and a grey jacket thrown over one arm.

"What?" He asked when Alec kept staring.

"...I was expecting more glitter and sequins…" Alec admitted.

"I can change if you want," Magnus chuckled.

"No, you look nice. I mean you always look nice. I um, I'm gonna stop talking now…." Alec ran a hand through his hair as he looked away.

Magnus walked over and steered him out of the apartment and closed the door.

"You're adorable," Magnus smiled.

"I am not adorable. Shadowhunters are not adorable," Alec replied.

"Whatever you tell yourself," Magnus chuckled. "So where to first?"

"I wanna start working on the nursery," Alec answered. "I've already got the colors picked out."

"Oh? What were you thinking?" Magnus asked.

"I like yellow," Alec answered. "Make the room feel happy."

"Yellow. Yellow's a good color. What shade?" Magnus said.

"...shade?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "You know. Like sunny yellow, or a goldish yellow or sunflower yellow?"

Alec blinked. "Uh…"

"Sweetpea, it is a good thing you asked me to come with you," Magnus said. "We have got our work cut out for us."

Alec could only follow as Magnus grabbed his hand and hailed a taxi.

* * *

Alec hung back a little as he watched Magnus talk to one of the sale's associates in some high-end baby supply store. Alec had mentioned he had wanted a bassinet instead of a crib and one-hour taxi ride later they were in some French themed baby store where Alec stuck out like a sore thumb and Magnus spoke French so effortlessly Alec would've guessed English his first language.

"What do you think?"

Alec blinked as he was brought of his thoughts by Magnus's voice

"I'm sorry what?" Alec asked.

"About the bassinet," Magnus answered.

"Oh," Alec walked over to join the other man and looked over the simple enough looking cradle. He spotted the price tag and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's really great but I can't...that's a lot of money…" he stammered.

Magnus said something to the sales associate and they walked away leaving Magnus and Alec alone.

"Look Magnus, I can't ask you to do this," Alec said in a lower voice.

"I want to," Magnus replied. "Alec...I know you're strong and independent and I admire that about you, but right now you're going to need support, emotionally...and financially and before you say anything think about it."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and wanted to deny it. He really did but he knew Magnus was right. He wouldn't be able to rely on Isabelle, Jace was out of the question and his parents, at least his mother wasn't jumping through hoops at the moment.

His shoulder's slumped a little.

"Let me help you," Magnus said gently. "Both of you. Please?"

"Magnus...I…," Alec sighed and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Magnus smiled. "Now, do you like the bassinet or do you want something else?"

"It's perfect honestly," Alec answered.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Magnus teased.

Alec rolled his eyes a little but smiled more. "I'm just worried about the damage to your credit card."

"Sweetpea, there are perks to being over four centuries years old, money is literally no object," Magnus told him as he took out his wallet.

"Sweetpea?" Alec asked.

"Ah," Magnus blushed embarrassed. "Sorry, it just rolls off the tongue, I can stop if you want?"

"You don't have to…" Alec admitted. "I don't mind it."

"Right, well, let me go and pay for this and how about some lunch?" Magnus still had a light blush and Alec was starting to find it endearing.

"Sounds great," Alec told him.

Magnus nodded and Alec covered a small laugh a cough as Magnus turned to and narrowly missed walking into a shelf as he went to go pay. Flustered Magnus was starting to be Alec's new favorite thing.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay...I don't want to impose or anything," Alec said.

"Relax Alec," Magnus assured him as he set a cup of tea down in front of him. "It's nice having company. I mean I can talk to my cat, but it's no fun when he can't talk back."

Alec laughed a little and picked up the cup of tea. "Couldn't you just make him talk with magic?"

"I could, but it's not nice to use magic on animals," Magnus replied. "Besides, I'd much rather talk to you anyhow."

Alec blushed a little and drank some of his tea. "Thanks for shopping with me…"

"It was fun," Magnus smiled. "We should do this again."

"Maybe we could do more than just shopping…" Alec offered. "Like...dinner?"

"I know an excellent Thai place that shouldn't mess with your taste buds," Magnus said, without missing a bit. "The chef is a good friend of mine...well, maybe not good, but she wouldn't mind if I brought a shadowhunter along for a meal."

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Of course, I mean...we're friends right?" Magnus replied.

"Friends…" Alec nodded. "Right yes." He finished off his tea and started to stand. "I should head back, Izzy wants to see what we bought. Let me know when you're free for dinner and we can set up a time to meet or something."

He barely registered Magnus's confused goodbye as he hurried out of the apartment and didn't stop until he was safe behind the Institute's walls.

"Alec?" Isabelle frowned as she saw him. "I thought you were having tea with Magnus."

"We did... I left," he answered. "I was stupid."

"What did you say?" She asked. "I thought things were going well, your texts said as much."

"I misread the signs or the teasing I don't know….he said we should do this again and I said maybe we could do dinner and then he called me a friend…" he rubbed at his eyes. "Maybe I misread all the name calling."

"Oh Alec…" Isabelle wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"This is stupid, I'm stupid, of course, he wouldn't want to go on a date with me…" he shook his head. "I'm having some other guys kid, that they don't want and I'm a shadowhunter, it's like social suicide for him to want to be anything but friends."

"You're not stupid," she told him. "How about I talk him, I'm really good at getting information out of people."

"No offense, but I don't think he'd be interested in your technique," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I have other methods of making men talk...Just leave it to me."

He nodded a little. "You wanna see what I got?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She said as they started walking down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Short little filler chapter. Next chapter will be a date and a little extra drama. Nothing life threatening I promise. :)

 **Five**

"Why do you keep friend zoning my brother?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus blinked and paused as he took off his coat. "How how are you? Great, I'm great too thanks for asking," he answered. "What do you mean friendzoning your brother."

"I mean, I purposely canceled on him and made him ask you to go shopping with him so you two could get closer and make dinner plans but you told him it'd be great to go as friends. What gives Bane."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not friend zoning Alec," Magnus said as he sat down. "If anything I want to be more than friends I just don't want him to rush into anything."

"That's actually, rather gentlemanly of you," Isabelle replied.

Magnus tried not to roll his eyes. "Believe it or not, I do not just jump into bed with those willy-nilly. Alec's already been hurt before, I don't wish to add to that if he's not ready."

"I'm pretty sure Alec would like to be with you as much as you'd like to be with him," Isabelle replied. "Just, ask him out on a date, and see what happens. Talk to each other."

"I suppose a simple date couldn't hurt," Magnus nodded a little. "You're rather persuasive aren't you?"

"No, I just know what the two of you want, but you're both to stubborn to actually do anything without a nice kick," she answered.

"Always such a gentle touch," Magnus chuckled.

"So you're going to call Alec?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll call him as soon as we're done here. Promise."

"Good," she smiled. "I'd hate to have to resort to more unsavory methods. Be a shame if some of your clothes were to go missing."

"My couture is innocent in all of this missy," Magnus told her.

"Then it's good we didn't have to go there," she replied. "Now, I'm starved. And I saw the cutest pair of shoes at that little boutique in Manhattan that are calling my name."

* * *

"Magnus...Did Isabelle leave something at your place?" Alec asked. He looked a little confused to see Magnus standing in the doorway of the Institute.

"No, actually, I'm here to see you, if that's okay?" Magnus answered.

"Yeah...sure," Alec nodded and stepped out of the way to let Magnus in.

"What's the matter?" Magnus frowned. "Your eyes are all red sweetpea."

"It's nothing...hormones," Alec brushed it off. "We can talk in my room."

Magnus nodded and followed him down the hall to his room. They passed by the library and Magnus saw Jace and Clary curled up on one of the couches talking to each other in hushed tones before sharing a kiss.

Alec sat on his bed and hugged a pillow to his chest while Magnus remained standing.

"You wanted to talk?" Alec asked.

"Right, yes," Magnus answered. "May I?"

He sat on the bed after a small nod from Alec.

"It has come to my knowledge that when you were asking about dinner you meant it as a date," Magnus told him.

"Did Izzy put you up to this?" Alec sighed. He looked a little guilty. "I didn't think she was actually going to go through with it."

Magnus smiled. "While she did have some hand in it, she didn't need to twist my arm in the matter, Alexander. I happen to like you. A lot if you must know."

"If you like me...why did you say we should go as friends?" Alec frowned. "Is it because…"

"No, no," Magnus assured him quickly. He sighed. "You've had your heart broken Alec, and I didn't want to put anything forward until you were ready to put yourself out there. Had I know your feelings are mutual, I would've acted sooner, I just didn't want to be there because you were hurt and needed someone."

"You didn't want to feel like a rebound?" Alec asked carefully.

"I didn't want you to suddenly realize that maybe you weren't ready for a relationship and feel that you had to stay because you said yes Alec. I've been rebounds before, I would've bounced back," Magnus told him. "But I know you take things seriously. It's in your nature and I find it rather endearing."

Alec blushed a little and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "You...you're right, I might possibly realize I'm not ready to jump into a relationship, I've never really even been a proper one, but, I know I like you and I'm willing to try if you are…"

"I'm willing to try but, we go at a steady pace, like starting with a few dates before anything becomes official," Magnus said.

"A date sounds nice," Alec replied with a smile. "Any place in particular?"

"I know quite a few places we could go to. Tomorrow night, say 8?" Magnus told him. "And dress comfortably. I promise it won't be anywhere fancy."

"Tomorrow night at 8," Alec nodded as Magnus stood.

He reached out and grabbed his sleeve and tugged him back before he leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Slow and steady right?" Alec asked when he pulled away.

Magnus blushed a little and nodded. "Yes. Slow and steady."

Alec let him go and Magnus left his room. He laid back on the bed and dropped his hands to his abdomen.

"I feel good about this," he said. "I hope you do too…"

He moved his hands when he heard footsteps and saw up as Jace appeared in the doorway.

"Why was Magnus here?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just figured it's weird seeing as we don't need currently need his help," Jace answered with a shrug.

Alec shook his head. "It's none of your business, but Magnus was here to see me since you're not stepping up for your actions."

"What?" Jace frowned.

"Magnus is helping with our baby you dense asshole," Alec told him.

"Magnus? Why would he help?" Jace asked.

"Because unlike you, Magnus isn't afraid of responsibility and hiding behind the idea that everything will be fine if no one else finds out," Alec answered. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Alec shut his door and turned the lock for extra measure and leaned against it. He waited for Jace's footsteps to recede before he crawled back into bed and tried to focus on his date with Magnus.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Date night~ I couldn't ruin their date so drama some other time.

 **Six**

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Ragnor asked. "Aside from the fact that he happens to be a shadowhunter, he's also expecting. Do you really want that?"

Magnus rolled his eyes as he dug around his closet for something to wear. "Since when have you cared who's in my love life and who isn't hmm? Besides, shouldn't you be thinking about your own?"

"My love life is fine," Ragnor said.

"I don't know, I think Raphael is starting to get a little smitten with rat boy, what's his face? Saul?" Magnus replied.

"Simon," Ragnor corrected.

"Was that jealousy? Why Ragnor I'd swear you're green with envy~," Magnus teased.

"Fuck you," Ragnor poured himself another drink.

"Sorry green bean but I've already got my sights set," Magnus winked playfully and finally settled on a dark burgundy colored sweater with slim fitting grey jeans and a pair of ankle boots.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Ragnor muttered into his cup.

Magnus rolled his eyes again and changed clothes. He pulled his hair back into a makeshift bun holding it in place with a pair of black chopsticks and a small layer of makeup before selecting some simple jewelry.

He hadn't planned an extremely fancy night for he and Alec. He'd already called ahead to get a table at a friend's bar and grill. The menu was vast enough that he was sure Alec would find something he'd enjoy.

Magnus had already resigned himself to the fact he wouldn't be drinking. He couldn't remember the last date he had that didn't involve alcohol.

He finished getting ready and picked up his phone to text Alec.

"I'll be back later, don't drink all my wine, I just had it imported from Egypt," Magnus told Ragnor as he pulled on his coat.

Ragnor made a noise of acknowledgment and Magnus shook his head before sending a text off to Raphael.

Alec was waiting for him outside of the institute when he showed up. He had dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a navy blue sweater and a black vest with black sneakers.

"You can thank Izzy for the navy shirt," Alec blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You look nice by the way. You always look nice, I mean...That's a good color for you."

"I wouldn't have minded the black," Magnus told him.

He offered his hand and Alec easily grasped it.

"The place we're going to isn't far, but I can get a taxi if you prefer," Magnus told him.

"I don't mind a walk, I've been restless since I can't do any field work anymore," Alec replied. "I miss it, but I know it'd be dangerous."

Magnus nodded in understanding. "Why were you outside?"

"My parents are home," Alec answered. "My mother is still trying to get me to tell her who the father is. I'm tempted to tell her just to get her to leave me alone."

"Would that be bad?" Magnus asked.

"Jace is an asshole, but it's not fair for me to throw him under the bus like that," Alec answered. "But I don't want to talk about that...Sides, I'm sure your day was far more interesting being The High Warlock of Brooklyn and all."

"Depends on what you call interesting," Magnus replied. "Ah, here we are."

He opened the door and let Alec go in first before leading him to the where a hostess was standing.

"I called ahead, should be under Bane," he told her.

"Of course," she smiled and picked up two menus. She led them to a table by the window that overlooked the bay. "your waiter will be with you shortly," she told them.

"Just so you know, I don't mind if you want to have a drink," Alec told him as he looked over his menu. "I was never a drinker, to begin with so it doesn't bother me."

"It's fine," Magnus assured him.

"Well if you change your mind," Alec replied as he opened his menu. "What do you recommend?"

"Everything's good, it just depends on what you can and can't eat," Magnus answered.

"I don't have any food aversions if that's what you're worried about," Alec chuckled. "I can't go ten minutes without stuffing my face. If I keep it up I'll have to buy new clothes before I start to show." He blushed a little at the confession.

"You can't even tell," Magnus told him. "And you've got that glow...you're gorgeous Alec."

Alec blushed more and ducked his head behind his menu. "You still haven't uh mentioned what's good on the menu."

"I say we start with the appetizer sampler, it's got a decent bit of everything, and if you're not sure what you want we can get the smaller dishes of everything," Magnus offered as he scanned the menu.

"You don't need to do all that for me," Alec replied.

"I want to," Magnus told him.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"Course I am," Magnus answered. "It's our first date, I've gotta make sure you want to go out with me again."

Alec raised an eyebrow and smiled amusedly. "And your plan is to win me over with food?"

"It's a start," Magnus replied. "I've got a few other things planned if you're interested."

"I'm listening," Alec closed his menu and picked up his water.

"After dinner, I thought we could go for a walk, go down Manhattan and see the holiday window displays, and then we could go back to my place for some tea, or I can walk you back to the institute and we end the night with a kiss."

"That sounds really nice," Alec smiled.

"I try," Magnus blushed a little.

"I will leave it all up to you then," Alec told him. "I know I won't be disappointed."

* * *

That has to be the best meal I've ever had," Alec announced, "and I ate way too much. I think I went up two jean sizes."

"Well, if you're that concerned about it, I'd be happy to take you to a shop I know," Magnus offered. "The owner is a very good friend of mine."

"Really? I...I'd like that," Alec smiled.

"Just give me a time when you're free and we can go," Magnus took his hand as they walked down Manhattan.

"Do you have a favorite window display?" Alec asked as they looked.

"I've always enjoyed the one for Barney's. They somehow figure out how to outdo themselves every year and it's never a fail," Magnus answered. "What about you?"

"Oh...I don't know," Alec answered.

"Isabelle's mentioned she's dragged you down here a couple times, you must have one," Magnus replied.

"Is it lame if I say the one for Lego?" Alec blushed embarrassed. "They did an entire Santa's workshop one year and it was amazing. Max and I spent the entire week after trying to recreate it…"

"Yeah? Did you get close?" Magnus asked.

"Jace accidentally knocked over the candy cane I had made and it went downhill from there," Alec answered with a small shrug. "After that, Max got more interested in manga."

"You never tried again on your own?" They stopped in front of another store and Alec shook his head.

"I guess I could have, but just, never did," Alec answered. "But it's okay. Maybe I'll get lucky and this one will be into that sort of thing." He briefly put his hand on his abdomen with a small smile before he dropped it.

"Maybe the three of us could do it together," Magnus wasn't looking at Alec, but there was a hint of hope in his voice.

"I'd like that," Alec squeezed his hand a little. He looked down at his shoes.

"Did I ever tell you that I make the most amazing crepes?" Magnus asked.

Alec blinked and looked at him confused. "You cook?"

"Of course, I can cook," Magnus answered. "Do you think I could four centuries without learning how to cook?"

"None of us have ever actually seen you use your kitchen," Alec pointed out as they started walking in the direction of the Institute. "You'll have to excuse my skepticism."

"I'll have you know my crepes have one contests fair and square," Magnus grinned.

"Contests? Okay, do you have some sort of secret life where you do the most randomest mundane things ever?" Alec asked.

"Maybe, my life does not revolve around you shadowhunters you know," Magnus teased.

"Point taken," Alec nodded. "I'd love to try them sometime."

"How about tomorrow morning?" Magnus asked. There was that hopefulness in his voice again and Alec felt his heart clench at the tone.

"I...I'd like that," Alec answered.

He leaned up and pressed his lips to Magnus's in a chaste kiss and felt Magnus let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his waist as he kissed back.

"I'd like that a lot," Alec said as they parted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter was a little tricky because I wasn't sure how to portray Clary. I didn't want to make her a bitch, but I did want her to be physically in the story and this is the response. As always, don't own the characters. Wish I did though.

 **Seven**

"Look who's slinking in all late," Isabelle teased as Alec walked into the kitchen.

"Izzy it's almost one in the afternoon," Alec pointed out. "I'm not slinking in alright? I stayed at Magnus's last night, and he made me breakfast and then we hung out for a little bit before he walked me back here."

"He cooked you breakfast?" Isabelle asked. "Okay, you need to tell me everything that happened and spare no details."

Alec rolled his eyes as Isabelle grabbed some snacks and dragged Alec to the living room. They sat on one of the couches and Isabelle propped her feet in his lap as he opened a bag of chips.

"Start with last night," she said. "Leave out no details."

"You know he picked me up last night, and he took me to this bar and grill his friend owns or something. We shared some appetizers, and I wasn't sure what I wanted to he asked if we could just do a bit of everything and then we talked, and we went and looked at the window displays and I told him about that time Max and I tried to recreate the Lego Christmas display and Jace knocking it over and I mentioned that maybe, this one will want to do it and he said that maybe the three of us could do it…" Alec stole one of her chips and hoped to the angels he wasn't blushing.

"He said that? Wait, how did he say it?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know? How should he have said it?" Alec asked.

"Well I mean, did he said as like a passing sort of comment or was it more, heartfelt and meaningful?" Isabelle explained.

"He wasn't looking at me when he said it, but his voice, it's like, he was scared that maybe it was the wrong thing to say," Alec said after a pause.

"He is so in love with you," Isabelle replied.

"You think so?" Alec asked.

"Alec, he would wait on you hand and foot if you asked him to," Isabelle answered. "And I know you like him too."

Alec felt his cheeks heat up. "Maybe a little…"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot," Alec answered. "I know we only had like one date, but, he's amazing, and I'm happy when I'm with him..."

"I'm thinking Fall wedding," Isabelle grinned. "But anyway, you guys walked down Manhattan and then what happened?"

"We saw the window displays and then he asked if I knew he made crepes, and I was shocked because who knew Magnus could cook? And I said I'd love to try them and he offered to make me breakfast, so we go to his place and I obviously have no clothes to wear because we went straight there so he um, he lends me something of his and he makes some tea and we spend half the night on his couch talking about everything. I don't know what time we went to bed, but I woke up and he's not there so I walk out, and he is at the stove making crepes, shirtless. We ate breakfast, and went for a walk around Brooklyn, had lunch at this little hole in the wall Mexican place, food was amazing, and then he had to go meet a client," Alec finished.

"Are you guys gonna make plans again?" Isabelle asked.

"He said he's gonna call when he's done meeting with the client," Alec answered.

"Are you going to ask him to go to your next doctor's appointment?" Isabelle asked.

"Doctor's appointment?"

Alec turned and saw Clary standing in the doorway of the living room with Jace. She looked at Alec concerned.

"I thought you guys were gonna be out," Isabelle said.

"I left my jacket in Jace's room," Clary replied. "Is everything okay Alec? Jace mentioned you aren't able to do field work anymore for a while."

"I'm fine," Alec shifted and crossed his arms over his abdomen. "It'll go away in about nine months…" he mumbled.

"Alec…" Isabelle nudged him gently.

"...Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Clary asked.

"It doesn't concern you," Alec answered. He moved Isabelle's feet off his lap and started to stand up. "I'm gonna go lay down."

He brushed past Jace and walked down the hall to his room. He tried not to flinch as Jace grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jace asked.

Alec pulled his arm free as he turned to look at Jace. "What the hell is my problem?" He repeated slowly. "What the hell is my problem? What the hell is your problem Jace. Look it's fine if you don't want to pitch in I get that but ever since I started hanging out with Magnus you act like suddenly it's some huge deal."

"I just…-"

"You just what?" Alec interrupted. "Decided that you don't want to be a part of this baby's life but now that I'm starting to see someone else you want to try and be a part of mine?"

"What baby…?"

Both turned and saw Clary standing a few feet away with Isabelle close behind. Jace gave her a smile and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing," he told her. "Something about Magnus's cat getting some other cat knocked up or something."

Alec shoved past Jace, ignoring Isabelle's concerned voice calling after him and kept walking to wherever his feet were going to lead him.

Magnus was of course waiting for him on the front steps of his building. He wordlessly opened his arms and Alec buried his face into the man's neck as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's alright," Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair soothingly.

"He...he ca...can't even te...tell her," Alec managed.

"Come on, let's get you inside," Magnus said gently.

Alec sniffled and wiped his eyes as Magnus led him back upstairs to the apartment. He sank down onto the couch and drew his knees to his chest, only then realizing he'd left wearing a pair of slippers.

He took the cup of tea Magnus offered him a couple minutes later with a small thanks and wiped his eyes again.

"This is that first night all over again," Alec said once he'd calmed down enough. "You didn't happen to be on a date were you?"

Magnus smiled as he sat next to him. "As it so happens, I was thinking about calling this handsome young man I saw last night."

"O...oh?" Alec sipped his tea.

Magnus nodded and reached out to brush a stray tear. "I'm sorry sweetpea...I know how much you want him to at least...acknowledge your baby."

"At this rate, he'll just act like I'm getting fat," Alec sighed. "I hate this...I hate this feeling, I hate all these out of control hormones. I don't know why you would like me like this."

"I don't know why I wouldn't like you," Magnus replied. "You're smart, courageous, you love your family, you're funny, handsome, with the most gorgeous blue eyes. Really I could go on and on-"

Magnus frowned as the door buzzer went off and he stood up to go check it. "Bane residence."

"Hi...it's uh...it's Clary...could I talk to Alec?"

Magnus glanced over and Alec gave a small nod.

"Door's unlocked biscuit," Magnus told her. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be okay," Alec answered.

"I'll be in my office if you need me okay?" Magnus leaned down and kissed the top of his head before going down the hall to his office.

Alec got up to answer the door at the sound of knocks and Clary stood in front of him. She fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket and sighed.

"Look Clary, I don't know what Jace told you but-"

"I'm sorry," She interrupted. "Jace told me what happened and...what he did, that's a dick move, even for him."

Alec tried not snort.

"I mean, I don't know what I can say to...make things better, but, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need help. Whatever you need. I want to help you, if you'll let me," she told him. "But, I just also want you to know, that...I'm still going to be there for Jace too. Whatever happens."

Alec nodded a little. "You are?"

"I love him Alec, and I know what he did is a dick thing but, he's freaked out just as much as you are and you know maybe things will get better and maybe they won't but he was always there for me, and I'm not going to leave him over something like this," she replied.

"I...I can understand that" he didn't particularly like it but he could understand it.

"I'm gonna head back, but, I mean it Alec. If you need anything, like Jace out of the institute or seeing him punch in the face or something, let me know okay?" She gave him a small smile. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks Clary," He gave her a small smile back. "I appreciate it."

Alec shut the door behind her and leaned his forehead against it as he took a couple minutes to digest what she said. He straightened back up and turned to walk down the hall to Magnus's office. The door was open and Magnus was sitting at the desk flipping through a magazine.

"She left," Alec stood in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked. He closed the magazine and stood up to walk over him to him.

"I don't want I expected to be honest," Alec ran a hand through his hair and took one of Magnus's hands into his own once Magnus was in front of him. "She's not going to leave him for one thing. But she also said that'd she'd be there to help me too…"

"She's not evil Alec," Magnus said gently.

"I know…" Alec nodded. "I know I just...I guess I resent her because she get's to have Jace in a way I never can…"

Magnus nodded a little and Alec tightened his grip before the other man could retreat.

"But I've realized that, while I do love Jace, I...I li...I love you more Magnus. Maybe I always have and it just took one drunk night to make it so that I could see that," Alec said as he looked up. "Because I do. I do love you Magnus and I really want the three of us to build a lego Christmas village together."

"Really?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec nodded as he took both of Magnus's hands into his hand tugged him in for a kiss.

"Really." Alec smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: So after about 2 months of inactivity I've finally got another chapter for you all. As always I don't own the characters and I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Eight**

"What smells so good?" Alec yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and smiled as a tray carried a cup of tea to him. He picked it up and watched the tray set itself on the counter.

"I made breakfast. Pancakes to be precise," Magnus answered with a grin.

"I gotta say, I never really pictured you ever using your kitchen," Alec said as he sat down. "I always thought it was mostly for show and for parties."

"Most of the time," Magnus nodded. "But once in a blue moon, if the mood strikes, I'll cook. Unless you prefer to go out?"

"And miss seeing the High Warlock work magic in the kitchen? Hardly," Alec joked as he drank his tea. "Sides, I think you're starting to spoil the baby with all this home cooked food. I don't think I can eat another Taki's burger until after they're born."

Magnus set down a plate of warm pancakes and a glass bottle jar of syrup.

"Speaking of baby's…" Alec looked up at Magnus as the warlock sat down next to him. "I have another appointment with Catarina in a couple days and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me."

"Really?" Magnus's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Yes really," Alec nodded. "We could get some lunch or something after...I mean, I need to pick up some Christmas gifts but we could still do something. I mean if you're not busy…"

"I'd love to go with you Alec," Magnus smiled. "And I'm as free as a bird. I don't take clients around the holidays so I'm all yours. In any capacity," he added a wink a.

Alec blushed at the wink. "Good to know."

"What time should I be ready?" Magnus asked as he started cutting into his pancakes.

"The appointment is at noon," Alec answered. "I have a meeting at the institute in the morning so we could meet in the park?"

"Sounds like a date," Magnus held up a forkful of pancakes to Alec's mouth.

Alec leaned forward to take a bite and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow as Magnus's house phone began to ring. He chuckled as the fork was left suspended in air as Magnus muttered under his breath about the rudeness of some people and he leaned against the wall as he answered the phone.

"This is Magnus Bane speaking...oh hullo Maryse," Magnus nodded at something she said. "Yes, he's here, I'll see but I'm not going to force him." He covered the mouthpiece and held the phone away from his ear. "Your mother would like to speak to you."

Alec sighed and got up. "Of course she does." Magnus handed him the phone and went about refilling Alec's cup of tea.

When Magnus looked up again, Alec was clutching the phone, and his face was flushed with emotion. The phone hit the receiver with a clack and Alec crossed his arms, nails digging into his skin.

"Alec, sweetpea, what's the matter?" Magnus hurried over and wrapped an arm around him. He tightened his grip as Alec practically sagged against him with a mirthless laugh.

"Alec?" Magnus ran his fingers through his hair worried.

"She's going to the council," he said with another laugh. "She is actually going to ask them to order me to get a DNA test on the baby."

"The council would never agree to it," Magnus frowned. "Although, your mother is persuasive when she needs to be…"

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "She's going to claim you got me pregnant."

"Oh, well that would get them to agree, can't have the precious Lightwood bloodline tainted by a downworlder now can we," Magnus said.

Alec started to straighten and braced his hands on the sink once Magnus let him go. "What am I going to do? The council will demand I reveal the father or they'll force me to get a test and Jace is a dick, but I can't just out him like that."

"I think you're going to have to talk to Jace," Magnus said as he rubbed Alec's back. "I know you're not going to want to, but there isn't an alternative…"

Alec nodded. "I know...you're right." He wrapped his arms around his middle. "You think mundanes ever have this much drama?"

"Clearly you've never seen Maury," Magnus chuckled.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "You've got an awful lot of time on your hands for a Highwarlock, you know that right?"

"Just means I've got more time for you~" Magnus smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. "Shall I call Jace or do you want to?"

"I'll do it...after we've finished breakfast," Alec answered. "I've still got to eat those pancakes."

Magnus chuckled and led him back to their plates. "Well, then bon appetit."

* * *

Alec tugged at the sleeve of his sweater and looked at his watch again as he waited for Jace. They had agreed to meet at the small coffee shop close to Magnus's house. Alec had shown up a little earlier and found a nice semi-secluded spot and after assuring Magnus he'd be okay alone, preceded to order three chocolate muffins and a blended white chocolate and raspberry frappe.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps and took a deep breath as Jace neared the table. He remained to seat as Jace sat across from him.

"I'm a bit surprised you wanted to me," Jace said to break the silence.

"Believe me, talking to you isn't high on my priorities right now but I don't really have a choice," Alec replied. "Mom called me this morning."

"Okay…" Jace nodded.

"She's going to the council to ask them to make me tell who the father is," Alec told him.

"Why would she do that?" Jace frowned.

"Because I'm not telling her who the father is," Alec reminded him. "I told you I wouldn't, even if you are being an asshole."

"How am I being an asshole?" Jace asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "I tell you that I'm pregnant from our drunken fumble in the dark and the first words out of your mouth are 'I'm sorry but I love Clary' and I don't get it, but I understand that you're not ready to be a father, but the second I get together to Magnus you start to act like you suddenly care and but in where your nose does not belong."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt…" Jace had the decency to look abashed. "And...I have been going about this all wrong and I'm an asshole…"

"You're a ginormous asshole," Alec agreed. "I just, I need you to grow up Jace. Be an adult, don't...don't be what you've been you know?"

Jace nodded. "You're right...I know I don't really deserve your forgiveness right now...But I...I am sorry, and I'm going to do my best to make it up to you."

"I appreciate that," Alec nodded and picked at his muffin. "But we need to do something about this council thing."

"I'll tell Maryse I knocked you up," Jace told him.

"No way," Alec shook his head.

"Why not?" Jace frowned.

"Because...You don't want to be the father, and I'm not holding that against you in any way, but I'm not going to have you be forced into something you don't want," Alec told him. "I can...I can try to fight it, or something."

"What about Magnus?" Jace asked. "You could-"

"Absolutely not," Alec interrupted. "That's not fair to him, I can't just ask him to be the father, besides what if we broke up or something…" he mumbled the last part, he didn't like to think about the two of them breaking up.

"Isn't that his choice though?" Jace asked. "I mean, from what I've managed to gather he cares about you a lot."

"I know," Alec nodded. "And I care about him too but I'm not, I can't ask him to do that. Not like this."

"Then I don't see any other option besides telling them I'm the father or a forced DNA test," Jace replied. "Or just telling Maryse the truth."

Alec leaned forward and rest his head on his arms. He sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to think. She's not going to the council yet. Just let me think okay?"

"Just tell me what to do when you're ready," Jace told him. "Whatever you need me to do. No matter what."

"Be careful what you promise," Alec chuckled.


End file.
